The present invention relates to a sauna device. More particularly, the invention relates to a sauna device that is adapted for bathing lower half of the human body.
In Asia and Europe, the practice of “Half Bath” (immersing the lower half of body in hot or warm water) has been known or believed to have many health benefits. The core idea behind “Half Bath” is to keep the lower half of body warm and the upper half of body cool. By doing so, circulation of blood is improved and excess toxins are purged out, thus promoting improvement in overall health condition.
Even though many people realize and believe in the benefits of “Half Bath”, they find “Half Bath” to be inconvenient in several ways. First, it is time consuming to wait for enough water to gather in your tub. Second, it is not economical as you continue to have to add hot water to maintain appropriate-water temperature. Third, it is inconvenient to do anything else while sitting in the tub for 30 to 40 minutes at a time. Not to mention that it becomes mundane and boring.
There has long been a need for a convenient device that facilitates the half bath.